


Crimson Rose

by LadyTheWarrior



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, Body Horror, Body Worship, Crack, Crazy, Dark, Gore, Hand Jobs, Heavy Angst, M/M, Nightmare, Psychobunkercrazy, Psychopathology & Sociopathy, Rape, Rough Sex, Sexual Violence, Sick Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 13:16:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17643524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyTheWarrior/pseuds/LadyTheWarrior
Summary: At last, they unite...





	Crimson Rose

Little did he knew, when he was awakened locked up by rusty chains to a cold wall, it had been hours now that he was captivated in this humid dungeon. He couldn't quite remember though, what happened to him and how he ended up in such a place. Even thinking, hurt his head. He couldn't move a single muscle, his hands and his legs were sore and he felt an unbearable pain pumping throughout his body.

Gingerly his eyes moved down to fall on his shirt covered in blood and his stomach was ripped apart. His gut was cut open and dissected. He could clearly see his intestines dislocated and half-spilled on the floor. He couldn't help but throw up at the gruesome sight. More blood rushed into his throat and splashed all over the place.

He sucked in a lungful of air but even his chest felt like poured cement as he squeezed his eyes, trying to ignore the pain. When he opened his indigo eyes again, he looked around the empty space. It was similar to a dungeon of some sort. Windowless, dark and freezing. The whole place smelled of coppery blood, mildew from moldy decaying human parts and rotten meat. All the surfaces were covered in ash, rust, and dank.

The utter silence that had filled the room, on the other hand, was deafening. Maddening even. Of course, he wouldn't care though, what could possibly drive an already mad man who deeply drowned into the swamp of insanity, make crazier than he was. Sanity was the most illogical thing to him for years now.

He started sniffing, although the pain wouldn't allow him he knew he wasn't going to die, he was a ghoul after all. He would heal sooner or later. All he wanted to know now was to see who had done this to him and on what purpose?

Something struck him all of a sudden. His eyes widened as his lips tugged up into a smile as the harsh sound of footsteps rang out through the abyss he had been surrounded by. And the familiar scent aroused him, suddenly his heart started to pound loudly inside his chest. He felt euphoria filling underneath his skin. With every heartbeat, he felt more excited, more alive. It was so surreal like he had just woken up from a nightmare into a dream. How he found peace in such a gory place. He wouldn't care if he would bleed to death now.

_He was here…_

"Oh…" He breathed deeply, tasting curdled blood down his throat.  "Oh my..." whispering as the metal door opened and someone walked into the room. His head snapped up, then slowly a maniacal grin plastered on his face. "My dear lo-love…" he stammered.

He couldn't see the other's face, but the scent was unmistakably familiar. He knew his senses wouldn't lie to him. It was _him._ The everlasting love of his life even hadn't changed a bit since the last time they met.

"Kaneki-kun…" He called.

In the darkness, Tsukiyama could see his one devilish eye that shone bright red into the darkness. He didn't respond though. He only stood there, a few feet away from him as he gazed into his eyes.

"Ah, what a joyful moment, my love!" He said, trying to move his hands and his legs. The sound of rattling chains echoed in the room. He forgot he had been chained up to the wall like an animal.

 _What a misery_.

 Now that he was alone with Kaneki he couldn't even walk to him. He wasn't able to touch his flawless skin, to caress it and kiss it. Let alone tearing apart his flesh, drinking from his blood and feast on his pumping heart. He licked his lips incautiously. 

_What a shame…_

He was kept away from this beautiful being. And oh how he worshipped and cherished this god being. How he truly wanted him right now…

"Say something…" He panted miserably. Feeling the yearning desire, hmm… he would start from his face then the earlobes and his neck then he would move downwards, kissing and biting every inch of his chest, leaving marks everywhere. Tsukiyama thought when the white-haired man finally decided to take a step towards him. Close enough that he could clearly see how cold and unfazed the young man really looked.

Surely the little Kaneki-kun had changed. He was exceptionally different from their last encounter still though he seemed a little vulnerable.

"Ah… never thought white hair suits you so much." The blue haired man smirked painfully as the other ran a slender finger through his own hair.

"I hadn't thought so, too." He said in a raspy voice and a sickening smile crawled over his lips as if he just wore an invisible mask to veil all his fragileness and emotions. In a split second, he was a completely different man as shadows clouded his features. Even Tsukiyama was taken back for a moment, seeing the dark aura dancing over Kaneki's head.

Then he wondered which Kaneki he desired the most, the one who had been _prey_ or this one who seemed nothing but a merciless _predator._

He watched the white-haired man licking his lips as he leaned forward, "Boo!" He whispered against the other man's ear then promptly started nibbling, licking and sucking his earlobe. Tsukiyama moaned, closing his eyes and feeling the pain in his stomach fading away as the pleasure took its place.

Kaneki smirked at the man's reaction then continued kissing the earlobe and biting it softly. He then proceeded with tracing Tsukiyama's collarbone with his tongue. The licking sounds seemed to be echoing in the room alongside the panting and moaning and all the different noises Tsukiyama was making at the moment.

"Do-don't stop…" Tsukiyama breathed heavily as the other man pulled back, staring into the blue-haired man's eyes longingly.

"You don't smell bad yourself," Kaneki said, pushing his arms against Tsukiyama's chest, making him groan in pain. Thick blood started spilling on the ground again, as Tsukiyama started coughing.

Kaneki didn't mind really seeing the other man in pain, his eyes fixed on Tsukiyama's lips as if he was thinking what to do next. Moments later, Kaneki let out a satisfied chuckle, seemed to find out his next action, he started unbuttoning the other man's shirt, not that it was in one piece anyway. The purple shirt was already torn-apart when Kaneki pulled it out violently.

All along Tsukiyama watched him with hunger in his eyes. He enjoyed every second of being with him, being touched by him, didn't matter if he caused him pleasure or pain he took excruciatingly joy in both.

This time Kaneki leaned heavily upon Tsukiyama's bare chest and began kissing his lips hungrily. It wasn't even a question, the other man responded the heating desire with kissing him back and then when Kaneki took his lips off, he started traveling down to the man's chest, covering it with small kisses. While he got downwards, he inhaled his flesh's scent. Aside from the blood he smelled of roses, it was probably because of the cologne he had worn earlier. He could see how Tsukiyama trembled and shivered against his body, locking up to the wall by the chains.

Kaneki knew he was enjoying it and even he was gaining his own satisfaction by giving him pleasure and pain at the same time. Without wasting time, Kaneki pushed himself closer and beneath all the gore and blood he captured the firm, already hard member of Tsukiyama and started rubbing it frequently against the fiber of his pants. 

"Ah… if it's a dream I'd rather never wake up." Tsukiyami panted, dropping his head back against the wall and moaning.

Kaneki continued his crooked smirk. It was unpredictable and sinister as he gazed into the other's eyes and resumed coaxing him. For a while, nothing changed. Tsukiyama stared back, feeling like Kaneki wanted to say something. But he didn’t. Instead, Kaneki moved even closer and eventually pressed himself against the other. The man flinched in pain. Kaneki pressed his face against his neck. His breath dancing over the bluehead man's skin.

"How about a nightmare?" Kaneki eventually said, having his other hand, pushing inside Tsukiyama's gut, twisting it into his intestines and pulling them out.

Tsukiyama's eyes opened wide, he let out a painful scream and started vomiting blood all over the other man's shirt. Kaneki smirked contently. "Don't worry, you won't die."

Tsukiyama shivered violently as the other man let his nails latched into his stomach while letting his sharp teeth bite down the soft skin of his neck. Kaneki grabbed Tsukiyama by his hair, his teeth pierced the skin and drew blood as he starting chewing down his flesh. The man's scream soon was suffocated and replaced with a burst of maniacal laughter.

"Enjoying my flesh, Kaneki-kun?"

Kaneki didn't respond right away, letting his hand slid down into the blue-haired man's pants. "Too bad I'm not into cannibalism," Kaneki smirked and gave another stroke on man's hard-on neck. Oddly enough he loved teasing the other man like this.

"Now what do you want from me?" Kaneki purred and stroked him again. A moan was his only response.

"Make me come, Kaneki-kun." Tsukiyama groaned without hesitation. Kaneki frowned and grunted.

"Beg!" He commanded, tightening his grip both around the man's neck and hard on. Tsukiyama felt the pain again, pumping his body. Even a ghoul couldn't take something like this, but he still enjoyed it, he enjoyed being tortured by Kaneki's hand but it didn't mean that he wouldn't beg him to finish what he'd started.

"Please…ah… please… do it." Tsukiyama pleaded, his voice strained. He couldn't help but to remember the last time he was this needy was when he slept with Rize. That bitch surely was one crazy psychopath that Tsukiyama worshipped and now he could see her in Kaneki, awakening and smiling at his misery. Not that he cared.

Kaneki let out a pleased laugh and began moving his hand again. It didn't take long for Tsukiyama to reach a whole new level of insanity. No, he was wrong, Kaneki was even better than Rize, he made him experience the things he always wanted but was too careless to get. The whole capacity of his brain now was filled with the ecstasy of the white-haired man's touch.

"Fuck… harder!" Tsukiyama screamed as Kankei chuckled between his heavy breaths. It was a wonder how he could keep his face this unfazed when he was clearly hard by the noises the other man, made.

"You're still a fucking sick, son of a bitch." He whispered against Tsukiyama's ear. "Now come for me! You fucking masochist." He then continued as the man finally did. Hard enough to hurt. Tsukiyama bit his lips till it bled. Hid body jolted violently and his feel simply gave away. If it wasn't because of the chains he would've collapsed. In the end, he couldn't stop the loud growl that escaped his lips.

Kaneki panted against the other, he didn't want to admit it but he had just come and all the activity made him dizzy and tired. Slowly he lifted Tsukiyama's chin. The blue-haired man's eyelids felt extremely heavy. He felt numb and exhausted, from this moment on, he didn't care what other things Kaneki wanted to do to him. All he could feel before he completely blacked out, was Kaneki whispering.

"Sweet dreams."

* * *

 

The dim lights of the rising sun, warmed his eyelids as Tsukiyama woke up in his mansion. He bolted up quickly, looking around. He was in his own mansion, on his own bed in his navy robe. His eyes darted over his stomach. There was no blood. Nothing. It was only a dream. Like all the other dreams he'd been having.

Kaneki was gone, now. This never could've become part of his reality. He felt warm tears rolling down his chin, as he collapsed on his silky mattress once again, rolling over the bed; his eyes fell on a crimson rose on the other side of his bed. He drew his hands and picked up the rose, bringing it close to his nose.

His eyes widened in shock. It smelled familiar, fragrant and fresh. It smelled of his own blood and Kaneki's sweet scent.   

**Author's Note:**

> I found this a while ago in my files lol when I used to be into Tokyo Ghoul and strangely enough reading it again, made me wonder WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME? it's one of those rare fictions I write in the middle of the night without really knowing what I'm doing. I swear to god I'm not a psychopath, things like this... just ... happens. 
> 
> I might watch Tokyo Ghoul again because I remember I was sooooooo into it and I loved all the characters. I'm actually only beginning to watch Anime again, it had been a while and like always I will only watch the dark and angsty ones. So if you have any recommendation, leave in the comments. 
> 
> I don't know, it only seems crazy if I tell you I hope you enjoyed but I hope you enjoyed anyway *evil grin* 
> 
> Don't forget to leave me comments, Kudos and or bookmark this sick crazy fiction lol 
> 
> Thanks for reading 
> 
> ~Bella


End file.
